Return To Old Friends And A New Life
by LycoX
Summary: After the war is finally over, the man once known as the Doctor chooses to leave once again in order to try and escape his actions during the Last Great Time War.
1. Chapter 1

**Return To**

 **Old Friends**

 **And A**

 **New Life**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is a little something I thought of where the War Doctor was concerned! In this, only the Daleks ended up defeated and Gallifrey lives on and is re-building.**

* * *

Amidst all the celebrating that was occurring on the planet of Gallifrey was an old man who was not quite as willing to celebrate. For centuries now, he and his people had been at war with the race known as the Daleks in what was known as the 'Last Great Time War'. A war that had seen the extinction of quite a few other races in the universe before they managed to find a way to prevent the war from spreading any further. The man had long forgotten how old he was and after seeing a group of children die in front of him thanks to a few Daleks, he'd finally had enough and decreed 'No More' and set out to finally end the war. Using the Moment and gaining the idea to combine Ace's old Nitro 9 with a specialized virus that would infect every single Dalek and then blow them up. A feat that took a considerable amount of time for the man once known as the Doctor and wearing him down even more. The act was a terrible one as it was genocide but he had seen no other way to end the war and he hadn't wanted to see his own people burn thanks to one possibility the Moment had shown him.

No one, not even Romana or the others he called friend or those he served with on his own planet were willing enough to get in his way as they all knew this had had a heavy toll on him. Knowing that his need to leave was greatly needed and that one day, he would be back when his actions weren't so heavy on him. They would re-build without him and hopefully not need him for anything as well even though they knew he would probably come to help without a moment's thought given all they'd been through since the war's beginning. The old man formerly known as 'The Doctor' and for several centuries as 'The Warrior' until he grew tired of the name and insisted on being called 'Theta' trudged wearily into his beaten up old Tardis, who gave him a comforting hum that eased his hearts and soul some as the door closed behind him. "Old Girl… I leave where we go in your hands." He declared in a tired voice.

A hum was his response as the levers and the like on the console in front of him began to move of their own accord, giving off a sound as they disappeared that meant hope to many through out Time and Space. Along with something a bit darker to others as well who weren't particularly interested in hope.

 **March 12th, 2005, Somewhere in Britain**

At the home of the semi-retired Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, was something of a party going on. Albeit, a small of old friends. All of whom had a special connection with the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Those in attendance at the Brigadier's home were Sarah Jane Smith, Ian and Barbara Wright-Chesterton, The Brig's wife Doris, Harry Sullivan, Jo Jones, Grace Holloway, John Benton, Mike Yates, and Ace McShane. This hadn't been the first time they'd gathered in the past and it had become a regular thing when possible for them. Along with others of the Doctor's Companions if they were in the same time zone as them or alive. For Grace, this had been her third time amongst the group sometime after Sarah Jane had come in search of her and she was still quite heavily amazed by the history the man had with all of them. Even wishing yet again she had gone with him when he offered a second time after her attempts to combine Human and Time Lord DNA had failed horrifically. "I say, its good to be amongst you all once more." Declared Harry Sullivan quite happily.

"Hear hear!" Said both Benton and Yates at the same time and clinked their glasses together.

As it was truly great to be amongst old friends who you could speak openly with on some things and not have to hide. "I'm surprised Kate's not here, Brigadier." Remarked Sarah Jane curiously.

"Ah, well, she had business to attend too at UNIT I'm afraid."

"Oh, perhaps next time she will be able to attend. I'm sure Osgood would love that." Replied Sarah Jane with an amused smile on her lips.

Knowing that the girl was quite the fan of the Doctor and even wore several things on her that were a shout out of sorts to several of the Doctor's incarnations. The Brig was going to say something about that when a noise caused him to stop. A noise he hadn't heard in years, causing him to look in the direction it was coming from and he wasn't the only one. Alistair and the others watched in shock as the Tardis herself appeared before them and looking like she'd seen better days! "Huh, she looks to have seen better days." Jo observed with some worry to her voice.

"This is ACE!" Screamed out Ace excitedly as she had rather missed the Professor a great deal!

And even began to walk towards the doors of the Tardis when they opened, revealing a tired looking old man in an outfit that looked quite suited to battle rather then adventures and the like. "Hah, I should have known the Old Girl would do something like this. But I am not displeased by it..." Said the old man in a weary, tired sounding voice as he came out of the Tardis.

The others watched on, curious and concerned about the old man who was clearly the Doctor and the state the Tardis was in. "Pr-Professor?" Ace asked uncertainly.

"That… Is a name I've not heard in centuries my girl."

One that made him think of years past with a great fondness in his hearts of those days when it came to traveling about Time and Space with Ace. An excited squeal left the older Ace's mouth and she ran towards him and hugged him. Earning a laugh from the old Doctor as he hugged her back. "I'm quite happy to see you too!"

Those watching the scene wondered how long exactly the centuries had been for the much older looking Doctor. Grace herself knew this couldn't be the one she had met back in America in the 90's, which gave a slight pang in her chest. They all watched as the two pulled apart and the Doctor stared at Ace with a happy expression on his worn face. "It does my hearts good to see you, Ace."

"And mine, Professor! Oh this is just ace that you came here of all days!"

"Suppose you should thank the Tardis for that one since I let her decide where to go this time around."

Ace smiled at that, long used to her Professor's eccentricities even years later. "Will do!"

Alistair walked up to the two with a happy smile on his face at the sight of his old friend. "Doctor! A wonderful surprise to see you here my old friend." Greeted the man as he extended his hand for his old friend to shake.

One the Doctor took and shook with a wince. "That… Is also a name I've not heard in centuries… Not since I began to take part in the war..."

"War? What war?" Wondered Yates in concern.

Concern the others were feeling as well in great amounts and both Ian and Barbara were thankful they knew of their old friend's ability to Regenerate or they would be pretty confused right now. The Doctor looked towards him. "The one between my people and the Daleks. The one that lasted nearly ten centuries for me. The one where I broke the promise of the Doctor and can no longer rightfully call myself that name any longer. Especially after I took a horrible action to end the war that saw every Dalek die." Informed the tired old man in sadness and self loathing.

"Good Lord." Breathed out Ian as Barbara clutched to him with glistening eyes. Doris stared on sadly at her husband's oldest friend.

There was no warning for it, but Sarah Jane, Grace, Jo, Barbara, and Ace all ended up hugging the Doctor tightly to provide him comfort in his moment while the men bowed their heads in respect for their friend and the actions he had taken to end his people's war. "I am so very tired..." Murmured the man they all knew and respected and even loved.

"You can rest in our guest room, old friend. For as long as you want." Alistair told him and he nodded.

The ladies helped guide him to the house but before he went in, he turned to look at the Brigadier and the others. "As I am no longer the Doctor due to my having no right to the name, you may refer to me as Theta. Or the Professor if all of you wish." He told them tiredly before allowing the ladies to lead him off.

Those remaining looked at one another, wondering how they would help their old friend in his greatest time of need. "No matter what he's done… He still is and always will be the Doctor to me." Declared Benton strongly.

"Hear hear!" Called out the other men.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Depending on feedback and the like, this could be a full on story featuring the War Doctor as he goes forward after the war.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Been feeling an urge recently to write this so here we are!**

* * *

 **One Week later**

A week had passed since the Doctor had made his return to Earth after apparently going through centuries of War on his home planet. A week that saw him sleep the entire time, which had honestly worried those who knew him as never had they seen him sleep so much. But figured his body and mind needed it more then anything else at that point. The fact he hadn't had any nightmares as far as they were aware due to a lack of screaming out from his sleep spoke to the fact of how truly tired he was as well. Torchwood had even shown up to try and cause trouble considering an old missive of their's but they had been soundly rebuffed thanks to UNIT and the Brigadier reaching out to the Queen. It didn't help that one of their own, a Captain Jack Harkness had helped in the rebuffing as apparently he knew the Doctor from a point in time that had yet to happen and wasn't about to let the more zealous aspects of the organization have their way with the Doctor in any of his bodies. Or did already happen if one really thought about it if they wanted a headache. And while the Doctor's health and mental state was a worry on everyone's minds who knew him, the state of the Old Girl herself on the inside as well as the outside somewhat was also rather worrisome.

The fact she had looked so empty in the main control room was unnerving to the Doctor's old long time friends. Grace especially had been shocked since she remembered how Victorian like the Tardis had been during her short time with him. Repairs were clearly needed and while Ace and even Sarah Jane had some experience in Tardis maintenance, it was clear they needed a bit more help. And thusly, one Mickey Smith of UNIT's Auto Mechanics and Engineering Department had been recruited to help out despite the fact he was relatively new to UNIT but showed a lot of promise. He'd been amazed by the Tardis and a little horrified by its state and quickly got to work in fixing her up with Ace, Sarah Jane, and the others' help if they were able too. However, an issue of Mickey's would end up waking the Doctor from his deep sleep much to his irritation. And once he spotted the source of his irritation, he frowned and quickly left the room he'd been given and got down the stairs as fast as he could in his pajamas and robe.

"Good Heavens, girl! There are people trying to sleep so for God's sake leave the boy alone so he can work in peace!" He shouted as he came out of Alistair's home and into the front yard.

Thankful the Old Girl had sent him a message about the young lad doing his best to try and help repair her as he was making his way out there. A young Blonde girl shot him a look that he was none too pleased by. "Just go back inside and mind your own business, yeah? This is between me and my boyfriend."

"And I've already said my piece on it, Rose. I can't take you out this weekend and you need to accept that due to what I've got goin' on here." Mickey told his girlfriend tiredly and feeling embarrassed that a guest of the Brigadier's was seeing all this.

Especially when the Brigadier and others were about and likely hearing the argument! She shot him a look that told him all he needed to know that she wasn't happy with his answer. "What? Workin' on some stupid box?"

"I'll have you know that the Old Girl is nowhere close to being stupid! For she may be old but she can still travel with the best of them!" Yelled Theta irately in defense of his oldest and dearest friend.

His connection with the Tardis told him of how annoyed she felt over the Blonde Human's unkind words. But was pleased with his. The girl shot him a look and looked to be about to say something rather unkind when Alistair himself showed up. "Miss Tyler, if you are not going to be presenting yourself in a polite manner at my home, I will have to ask you to leave. Young Mickey has already told you he can not take you out and your refusal on it is greatly disturbing one of my oldest and dearest friends from the sleep he needs. Something I will NOT have. Is that understood?"

Thoroughly chastized, Rose nodded her head in understanding while Theta had a thoughtful look on his face. "Tyler… Would you happen to have any relation to a Professor Rex Tyler by any chance?"

Rose looked momentarily confused for a moment before speaking. "Umm, yeah? He's my Uncle but I don't have much to do with him."

"Yeah, because he's always on about you doing more to improve yourself by going back to school." Mickey said with a snort and gained a glare in return.

"An educated mind is a wondrous thing to have." Theta said with a decisive nod.

With an educated mind, one could use it to topple an empire or create one. Along with many other wonderful possibilities. An eyeroll came from the girl before she spoke. "Whatever, I'm goin' home. Which is where I'll be when you decide you actually want to be my boyfriend, Mickey."

And with that, she made her leave while Mickey just sighed unhappily and turned around. "S-Sorry about you havin' to see that, mate. You too, sir."

"Quite alright, Mickey, quite alright. Its clear Miss Tyler clearly has some maturing to do. And hopefully its sooner rather then later so her mother will be more at ease."

"One can hope." God, he loved that girl but she was too much at times.

"Reminds me a bit too much of my long departed wife for my liking but like Alistair said, its quite alright. Though I wager you could do much better then her. Now… What on Earth are you doing with my Tardis?" Even though the Old Girl had given him something of an idea, he still wanted to hear it from the young man himself while wondering when a good time would be to go and see his old friend, Rex Tyler the Professor.

This startled the young man as he had no idea this was the owner of the alien box that was bigger on the inside then what it was on the outside! "T-This is yours!?"

"Something to that effect, yes." Replied Theta with a smile.

"I… Wow! You, you have an amazing machine here, sir! Needs a lot of repairs that I've been workin' on after the Brigadier asked me to look into it but she is amazin'!"

Theta smiled and could feel a pleased hum from the Tardis. "You have my and the Tardis' thanks, young man, for your kind words. And I am not too terribly surprised she is in need of repairs after the war we went through. Maybe I'll join you in fixing her up after I've eaten as it seems I've slept up quite the appetite." He admitted a little embarrasedly as his stomach rumbled a bit loudly.

Causing Alistair to chuckle. "I'd… I'd be honored, sir." As who knows what he could learn from an actual Alien!

One that was revered all through out UNIT itself! "Please, call me Professor or Theta, sir reminds me too much of the war."

"R-Right, my apologies."

"No worries, young man, no worries at all."

His stomach rumbled again and the old man almost rolled his eyes again while Alistair just chuckled. "Come, old friend, let's see what we can find in the kitchen to feed the beast that is your stomach. Of which I can honestly say I've never heard before until now!"

"You're going to greatly enjoy that, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

Despite himself, Theta couldn't help but feel amused by his old friend's words. And thankfully, there would be quite the feast for them to find once they were in the kitchen and he'd need at least an hour and a half to digest it before he could move since it'd been such a long while since he'd ate so much. But it was well worth it in his eyes!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Some probably won't like the way I wrote Rose here but I've never been a huge fan of her's and in this, she's still fairly young and bratty. Professor Tyler on the other hand, is an actual character from The 3 Doctors during Old Who/Third Doctor's era. Though the first name is just something I took from his actor. I thought of the idea of connecting him with the Tylers some time after watching The 3 Doctors but never got around to using that until now. Not quite sure when I'll update this again as I'm planning to just update whenever the mood strikes me. Or until my other projects are out of the way.**

 **Happy New Year's folks!**


	3. In The Puzzle

**Chapter 3**

 **In The Puzzle**

 **Disclaimer: And let's continue on! If anyone has ideas for situations and the like that the War Doctor deal with, send 'em my way!**

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"Hmm… What's another word for rested?" Asked the Time Lord known as Theta a bit absent mindedly as sparks flew behind him from a console that would allow him to manually change the interior of the Tardis' control room.

As for some time now, that particular console had been damaged after a Dalek had fired off a shot that managed to get inside the Tardis. And thusly, leaving it in the state it had been for the past 3 centuries. Ace and Mickey paused in their work to look at one another in a confused manner. "Professor… Are, are you doing a crossword puzzle?" Asked the Nitro-9 inventor curiously.

"I am indeed! I never knew how engaging they could be!"

"I didn't even think you knew those existed." She told him somewhat amusedly while Mickey just shook his head with a grin.

Theta nodded at that. "Oh, I had some vague awareness of them but it wasn't until Sarah Jane brought me one the other day that I found myself getting absorbed in them! This is actually my 8th crossword book! Grace has even promised to find one of the medical versions for me to have fun with." Informed the centuries old man happily.

He was quite happy she hadn't left yet to return to the States since she had a lot of vacation time saved up and had chosen to use all of it to spend as much time with him as possible. She was also currently stocking up his medical room since it was in sore need of it. Though he likely wouldn't use any of it himself but it would be there for the odd person who joined him if he chose to continue his travels through time and space. A light hum in his mind had him chuckling some as his Tardis was of the opinion that he would get back out there eventually. "Now I don't quite recall those exact words, Theta." Came Grace's voice as the good doctor stepped into the main console room with a smile on her lips.

"Boss must be really lovin' the crosswords then if he doesn't remember how you worded things."

"Hah! I may be an old man in this body who certainly feels it, but my mind is still as sharp as ever, I'll have you know!" Retorted the centuries old man good naturedly.

The others rolled their eyes in amusement at him. It was odd to Mickey that despite his relative newness to the whole thing, they all made him feel like he'd been around them for years instead of a week and some change. Of course he had expressed his shock to Ace over the fact that the man formerly known as the Doctor not quite being up to the expectations many in UNIT had expressed to him had been vastly different. Making for Ace to remark that expectations often differed in comparison to the reality. Which made sense when it came to the Professor most of the time. "Ah, Do-I mean, Theta, there you are." The Brigadier said he as he came into the Tardis.

Stopping momentarily as even to this day, he could never quite get over how the Tardis could be so impossible with its ability to be bigger on the inside then out despite his old friend's explanation. He hoped that one day, Humanity would be as capable as his old friend's people in creating such things. Theta looked up at his old friend with a smile on his face. "Hello Brigadier! I don't suppose you would know another word for rested, would you?"

"Hmm… Peaceful comes to mind."

Trying it, the old man found it worked much to his happiness. "Ah! Good call, Brigadier, good call!"

Chuckling as he shook his head, the good Brigadier chose to get down to business. "I was wondering if perhaps you and the others here would like to come with me and Doris to a dining establishment known as 'Clara's. I've been told from Sarah Jane that the service is excellent there."

"Its definitely ace! Clara's kinda reminds me of when the Professor and I first met at the Ice Cream Parlor on Iceworld." Reminsced Ace with a happy look on her face as she thought of that time and others.

A look Theta saw and knew immediately that the young lady he truly thought of as a daughter was lost in some of her happier memories of their time together during his 7th life. "Well then, If both Sarah Jane and Ace think so highly of this place, then I suppose it couldn't hurt to visit!"

Cheers went up at that. "I've been there a time or two meself but Rose has never been too high on it for some reason."

"Her loss then, young man."

And though it took a little effort for him to get up, Theta managed it and the group were soon on their way for a meal or two and many a drink. Not to mention a story or two being told as well!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not very actiony I know but I hope to do something in that area soon.**


	4. Menaced

**Chapter 4**

 **Menaced**

 **Disclaimer: Heh, some are definitely bound to get a chuckle from this chapter. Or so I hope anyway!**

* * *

 **Several Hours Later At Clara's**

"And there I was, completely on the wrong side of a battlefield that others wouldn't have dared gone too unless heavily armed or sending the enemy on the run. I was certain that enemy fire could come my way at any moment since I wasn't the most well liked by any of them and I was proven right when a single Dalek came my way and said I was to surrender myself or be exterminated if I didn't!" Here, the Alien formerly known as the Doctor, paused in his story telling to take a sip of his Alcoholic drink.

One that he was certain came from the planet of Thynapolopis but had decided to leave it be since the drink wasn't truly harmful to humans in any form. Unless of course they were foolish enough to go driving about in their vehicles while drunk off the stuff. He himself was rather close to being drunk himself since he hadn't been too enthused about coming here once they had gotten to Clara's. Since apparently it was a night for Old Soldiers to gather and Alistair had apologized profusely as he hadn't a clue about it while his old friend glared at him. But then a girl who seemed to be the runner of the place, came up to him and quickly helped him and his friends to a table of their own before Theta could so much as try and back out. Though oddly enough, the girl seemed familiar to him. The fact she seemed to have a kind of fondness in her eyes that was directed at him hadn't helped but figured that maybe she was just someone from his future. Soon after, he began to relax thanks to the rather friendly atmosphere of the place.

Even seeing why Ace felt so reminded of a certain Ice Cream Parlor from so long ago since it seemed a bit similar to it. And for a time, he had even listened to the stories of the Old Soldiers that were present as he sipped on his drink from the planet of Thynapolopis. Which was probably why he ended up telling a story of his own later that evening and gaining quite the audience in the process! "And so, for whatever reason that I still can't think of to this day, I point at the old boy and say to him 'Then I suppose its off with your head before you can get me!', and sure enough, his head pops off!"

Laughter rang through out the building while those closest to him were in shock that such a thing had happened. Not knowing that he had had a gun on him during that moment that had taken the Dalek's life thanks to the fact he wasn't exactly sober while telling his story and forgetting a detail or two. "Oh! I love a dashing man in a uniform!" Gushed a lovely older woman by the name of Minnie as she ran a hand down Theta's arm while his dearest friends shot one another amused looks.

"Now now Minnie, no need to go scarin' him off with your type of advances." Called out a rather kind looking old fellow from near by.

The woman known as Minnie turned to him with a smile on her face. "Oh hush with that, Wilf! I've not scared anyone with my kind of advances in all my years of living!" She told him with a laugh while pressing herself closer to Theta.

"Its a good thing Sarah Jane's not here." Whispered Grace to Alistair as she leaned in to him to do so.

"Yes, a very good thing as she would certainly not approve."

For his friend's feelings for their mutual friend hadn't ever quite left and she would no doubt feel some sense of jealousy at the sight of this woman hanging on to the Doctor. Even if she refused to show said jealousy since it wouldn't do to do so in her age in her opinion. "Wow, that lady's certainly quite handy." Remarked Mickey with raised eyebrows.

"Too right." Ace muttered disapprovingly as it just wasn't right since the Professor was like her father!

The fact he wasn't fighting the old lady and her wondering hands all that much bothered her a great deal as well! "Wilf, was it?" Began Theta curiously.

"Aye Aye! Private Wilfred Mott of the 6th Airborne Division of Her Majesty's Army during World War 2, at your service!"

"Ah! Well met, Private Mott! Well met!" Replied Theta and gaining quite the number of agreements from their fellow Old Soldiers.

Alistair among them. "Any stories of your own then, Private Mott?" Wondered Alistair curiously.

But the old fellow shook his head. "I suspect not since I never fired a single shot in the entire time I was serving for my country in the British Mandate of Palestine."

The diner went deathly quiet as everyone present processed this until a certain Time Lord broke the silence. "Hah! To you, I salute! For it is not easy to avoid using your weapon in a time like war." Declared the centuries old man as he drank from his glass as a sign of respect to Wilf.

Who was truly shocked and touched by such a thing! Everyone else followed suit shortly afterwards. "A round of drinks on me!"

Cheers went up at Theta's words. "Wilfred my good man, you are a sign of hope for me that one day there will never be a need for war ever again in all of time and space."

Whether that was the alcohol in his system talking or him speaking from the heart, no one, even those who knew him fairly well, weren't sure of. "I'll drink to that!" Wilf enthusiastically declared and caused a round of 'hear hear!' to go up into the air.

None of them knowing that the owners of 'Clara's' were thoroughly enjoying what was going on due to the fact they were from a point in the Doctor's future. And to see him like this so fresh from the war was an experience for the ages to witness. "War… A truly terrible thing that can taint even the most purest of souls..." Murmured Theta to himself lowly as he stared at his empty glass.

"Sounds like you need a night with a vision like myself to forget all about that nasty war of yours." Purred Minnie in his ear.

The sight of such a thing making Ace bristle! But she watched as the Professor looked at the forward woman with a small smile on his face. "Oh my dear Minnie… While I am sure it would be a night to remember for as long as I live, I swore off such things after the last time resulted in the birth of my son, Atthris. Who has so far turned out to be the 4th most annoying thing in all of Space and Time."

He frowned at the thought of his youngest, who was also amongst the few of his 14 children to even still be alive at this point. That boy could literally drive him to regenerate with his high energy levels and hands waving about for no real reason. Minnie let out an amused laugh. "Ohh you delightfully yummy man! I am well past my prime to be able to get pregnant!"

"Hah! As my life has taught me, the Universe can throw surprises at you when you least expect it."

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point there. But really, why let that stop a couple of old fossils like us from having a bit of fun, hmm?" She asked as she grabbed him from behind and causing him to let out a noise of shock as he looked at her in surprise.

Which caused Ace to spring into action as she rushed from her chair to the two despite the place being crowded! "Okay! Dad, I believe its time to head on home!"

"What!? Why!? Its only 10:32!"

"I'm aware of that but we have that thing to do tomorrow, remember?"

He looked at her in confusion while noting that Minnie had yet to remove her hand from his posterior. "No, I don't! What thing?"

Ace frowned unhappily at him, vowing to never let him go near alcohol again since it obviously kept him from realizing certain things. Things like getting him out of a potentially sticky situation with a far too forward woman! "You know what thing! Or has all the alcohol you had tonight robbed you of your senses!?" She asked of him with a hiss and her frown still in place.

"Ah! Minnie, its time we best left if we don't want to miss our bus home!" Came Wilf's voice after he had looked at his watch.

A groan could be heard from the quite forward woman while Ace inwardly cheered. "Oh, but I was having so much fun!"

"A little too much fun." Muttered Ace under her breath while the Professor shot her a look.

"Maybe next time, eh? Now come on, time to shake a leg, hey?"

Sighing to herself, Minnie reluctantly left the side of the handsome man with the nice feeling posterior. "Well, do take care of yourself, luv, okay? As it would be a shame for the world to lose such a sexy man like you." She told Theta with a purr that had him chuckling as he was enjoying her attention more then what he normally would thanks to the alcohol in his system.

"I'll do my best to see that that doesn't happen."

Smiling happily, Minnie made to leave but thought better of it and turned around and shocked everyone, even Theta himself as well when she grabbed him by the sides of his face and landed one Hell of a kiss on him! Wilf could be seen pinching the bridge of his nose at the sight of his misbehaving friend! "Oh yes, a truly good thing Sarah Jane is not here." Muttered a shocked Alistair.

Minutes later, roughly 3 if you asked Ace, the kiss ended and the far too forward woman let out a satisfied noise. "Well then… A good night to me!" Minnie declared with a delighted laugh and made her leave with Wilf following close behind as he shook his head at her antics.

Theta could only stare at where she had been standing and it was something the inventor of the Nitro-9 didn't like one bit! "Oy! Professor!" She snapped irritably.

And satisfactorily snapping him out of his daze! "Huh!? What!? Who's invading!?"

"The only invader is the one who just left, you pervy old man!"

He gave her a look at that but she ignored it. "Now I would hard pressed to think of that woman as an invader, Ace. Just rather… Friendly."

"Hmmph!" She replied before walking away as Alistair and Grace came forward.

"Well old friend, I think you've done it now."

"What he said, I think it best we got you back to Alistair's so you can sleep off the alcohol, hmm? Especially before you get another woman's attention."

Their words frustrated the centuries old man. "For Heaven's sake! The three of you are over reacting!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I doubt you should be drinking alcohol at your advanced age." Reasoned Grace and gaining a glare from the older man.

"Not to mention you could likely speak of things you shouldn't. Thus, endangering not only matters of national security, but your own." Added in Alistair.

At first, Theta was going to protest that they were concerned for nothing. But then he looked at their faces and saw just how worried they were when it came to him. Causing any means of protest to die as he began to see reason. "Oh, very well! Let's be off then. Ricky, where are you!?"

"Its Mickey, boss." Came Mickey's voice as he came up to the group with two of its members being rather pleased.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Uhh no, but I'll let it pass this time since you've had a bit much to drink."

He got an understanding nod in return and soon, the group was off and on their way back to Alistair's with Ace refusing to speak with her favorite Professor. Which certainly confused and even upset him quite a bit as he wasn't understanding why she was being like that to him!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, poor Doctor! This was certainly a fun chapter to write! Hopefully I captured Wilf and even Minnie fairly well here! As for Atthris… Let's just say he's based off an odd idea I got for this fic involving Matt Smith's version of the Doctor actually being a child of the Doctor's. I do have plans for him to show up later on and as for who is mother is… Well, have to wait and see on that one! R and R!**


	5. An Ace Idea

**Chapter 5**

 **An Ace Idea**

 **Disclaimer: I hope folks enjoy this update that I honestly wish I had thought up a long while back.**

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Two months had passed since the night at Clara's and thankfully, ol' Theta hadn't had to spend time in the proverbial dog house after his little altercation with Minnie. But he did have to spend a little bit of time getting Ace to forgive him where as it hadn't taken much to get forgiveness from Sarah Jane. Mostly over the fact they were never actually together and she didn't feel it was her place to really even give him any grief over the whole affair. Plus, she didn't find it to be much of an issue to begin with as it had been this 'Minnie' individual who'd been the most forward while Theta had been drinking. Though despite all that, it was rapidly becoming clear to Ace as far as she was aware, that her favorite Professor needed to get out and be more active! Oh sure, he spent time with Mickey Smith fixing up the Tardis but that was as active as he got!

Well, and spending time with the Brigadier, herself, and some others when not sleeping or doing word puzzles. But she just didn't feel it was healthy for the centuries old man to do only those things and resolved to do something about it! Even managing to rope the others into the whole affair despite the fact they felt their favorite time traveling Alien was doing just fine in his recovery from the war he'd been through. At least until Ace managed to point out to the more military minded that even they knew that a man who'd been through as much as the Professor had been through could easily hide they were needing something extra in their lives. As surely even all the Professor did wasn't enough to fully keep his mind off things. Sure, he physically got tired as an old man would but that didn't mean his mind did.

And that on occasion made him a bit restless as well due to the fact his current body had essentially been born for battle. Causing the group, especially the more military minded, to realize Ace was right and to come up with a plan. "You want me to what!?" Asked the centuries old man, uncertain if he had heard the group right on the day they chose to put the plan into motion.

"Teach! You have so much knowledge and I think it would be wonderful to impart to those who are willing to learn." Sarah Jane told him.

"And we think it would help to put your mind a bit more at ease, old friend." Added the Brig.

Here, Theta looked a bit embarrassed and annoyed that something he thought he was hiding from them had been noticed. "You… You noticed that, did you?"

"Well… Yes, Professor! I mean, its not hard to miss! And its made us worried." Ace told him honestly.

"But still, teaching!? I'm not certain that's a wise choice!"

"Well, perhaps not anything related to the future but you are perhaps the most knowledgeable of us on ancient histories of cultures both here and on other planets, old boy." Said Ian.

Even if said knowledge was likely to put someone out of sorts but they could always cross that bridge later. That is, if their old friend was agreeable to the matter. Theta sighed at the hopeful looks on his friends' faces before speaking. "Say I were to agree to this, would I not need identification of some sort to help me with a job? Even with UNIT's aid I'm sure I would still need it. And what institution would willingly believe they have an Alien who wishes to teach ancient history!? For that matter, what institution would even be the best fit for an old man like myself!? As surely teaching young children would be a horrible idea!"

"University level students would be the most ideal I believe and UNIT would of course be willing to provide the identification necessary to help you with further securing the job, old friend." Alistair informed him.

"And if you're willing and as well as the Tardis, we could take the faculty of wherever you choose to teach to another time or planet in order to get them aboard." Sarah Jane added helpfully with a smile.

"Yeah! It'll be ace, Professor!"

Jo, who'd been mostly silent until that point, spoke up. "I could even be an assistant of sorts if needed."

Looking at the concerned and hopeful faces of his friends, Theta realized they weren't going to give this up thanks to how concerned they were for him. It made him feel touched if he was being honest with himself. "You lot aren't going to let this go, are you?"

He received answers in the negative, causing him to harrumph with a shake of the head that caused Ace to grin in amusement. "Oh, very well! But if this goes badly, I will firmly put the blame at your feet with a thorough warning to never suggest such a thing again!" Warned the old man seriously.

Cheers were heard from the small group as Ace spoke up. "Oh, this is going to be ace, Professor! You get to be a real Professor now!"

"Which means you'll never have any reason to call me anything other then that, eh young lady?"

"All part of the plan, Professor!"

Chuckles were had and Theta couldn't help but join in as well. "I… I thank you all for the concern shown to me. I had not meant to worry you lot."

"You would have done the same for any of us if it was needed, Theta." Sarah Jane told him with a smile.

Well… In his own way that is! Theta smiled at her and gave a nod to that.

Two weeks later saw Professor Theta Lungborrow begin his first class at the University of Cambridge after some excellent work on the part of UNIT and getting the faculty to go along with the whole after a short trip in the Tardis with Mickey, Sarah Jane, Ace, and Jo along for the ride. And in a short amount of time, his advanced Class of History Of Earth And Beyond became the most popular one the University would ever have. His class also helped to slowly provide the knowledge that Aliens truly did exist in the Universe as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! And no, this isn't the end as I still have quite a few ideas in mind for this story.**


	6. Reunions Of A Father And His Sons

**Chapter 6**

 **Reunions Of**

 **A Father**

 **And His Sons**

 **Disclaimer: I'm finally getting to do something in this story I've been wanting to do for a bit now. And that's introduce my take on Matt Smith being not the Doctor, but one of his sons. He was even mentioned somewhat in an earlier chapter. Also seen here as a son of the Doctor's is Omar Sy as Atraaxas. Which is another idea I've been looking forward to doing. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

4 months had passed since Theta had begun to teach about the ancient histories of Earth and beyond it. Coming to truly like it in the process and even being a rather well liked Professor by his students. Even if he was a little grumpy at times! The trips he took them on, while not to the past of any planet so as to avoid problems, but of the future aside from Earth, were highly enjoyable for his students. Theta had even gone on a few problem solving adventures at the urging of the Tardis due to the fact they had been issues that managed to somehow spill over from the 'Last Great Time War'. His encounter with the Dalek that a certain American collector had had left him rather shaken. It also hadn't helped that the collector had ended up putting him on bedrest for a week due to the torture he'd been him through. Making his body weaker in the process and making the time of his Regeneration come quicker and such a thing greatly angering those closest to him.

He and Sarah Jane however, were beginning to grow rather close to one another again, much like the old days. And any fears he may have had about his appearance and age where she was concerned were put to rest when she solidly told him it didn't matter as she loved and cared for him no matter what. The Tardis, after months of repairs and the like, had chosen to change her theme to a Coral like one over night one night as she was far along enough to be able to do so. The Coral was something that felt quite soothing and relaxing and if the centuries old traveler was correct in a line of thinking, the Old Girl had grown an attachment towards young Mickey Smith for his diligent work on her. Said work making him perhaps the biggest human expert on Earth where a Tardis was concerned. It was a pity however that his relationship with Rose Tyler hadn't improved and neither Theta or Rose had grown to tolerate the other over the months that had passed.

Her Uncle Rex Tyler and he however, got along just fine considering their past adventure with one another. To the point the man on occasion even taught one of Theta's classes when he himself wasn't able to do so for one reason or another. A surprise reunion would even occur thanks to the mischeviousness of the Tardis herself when she managed to get her Thief to finally fulfill his promise to Susan and visit her again. Allowing for him to meet his great grandchildren in the process of the heart felt reunion. And whether or not it was because of the growing weakness of his current body or something else at work, Theta would end up having another family reunion. One part of him would have rather not have had! "What in Good Heavens is that!?" Wondered the old man as he took notice of what the news were reporting in Scotland.

"A giant… Fez." Muttered Alistair and wondering why an Alien would willingly choose to have a spaceship look like that!

And a spaceship it was as the news had mentioned it had appeared from out of no where but no one had yet to come out of it just yet. Making for some rather nervous people in the process! But then a thin looking man came out of it wearing what looked like an outfit a College Professor would wear complete with a Bowtie. Followed by a black man with dreads and an outfit that looked more suited to a combat zone, along with a rather large weapon strapped to him! A Redheaded girl with a strange little white Alien being on her shoulder, followed by a man in a greenish blue nurse's uniform came out next hand in hand. "Athius!" Groaned old Theta before hurrying off for his Tardis.

Intent on having a very strong word and leaving a curious Alistair behind! "I do believe the old boy's about to cause a scene." Muttered the man moments later in concern before rushing off after his long time friend!

Unfortunately for him, he was too late as his good friend had vanished in his Tardis. "Oh my, where did he go too in such a hurry!?" Wondered the Brig's wife.

"Evidently to have a word with those Aliens on the telly, my dear."

"Oh!

 **Somewhere In Scotland**

"Ah! So this is Scotland! Such a lovely place! Can't think at all as to why your parents would move away from here!" Declared the Bowtie wearing young man as he looked to his Redheaded companion.

"I know, this is the best place on Earth, Raggedy Man."

"I dunno, you moving allowed us to meet. So I'd think where we are now is the best place on Earth." Mused the man next to her.

The Redhead rolled her eyes fondly at her fiance and squeezed his hand. "I don't know, I'd wager we're moments away from being forced to defend for our lives here. What with the locals looking our way and all." Added the last companion as the little Alien on the Redhead's shoulder waved at the various people around.

"Oi! No need to be so paranoid, Raax! Everything's going to be just fine! I promise!"

"Funny, I remember you saying that about that ice planet and being very, very wrong."

"Oi! It was just a matter of bad timing is all, Pond!"

The sound of something wheezing caught their attention and the Bowtie wearing man looked positively excited! Even more so as a certain blue box appeared where the wheezing was! "What on Earth is that?"

"A Tardis, Rory!"

"You mean they don't have to look like giant Fezzes?"

"Of course not, but that's boring as Fezzes are cool!"

"I think father would disagree with you on that, Athius." Raax told him a bit dryly.

But Athius paid him no mind as he eagerly watched as the man known as the Doctor came out of the most well known Tardis in all of space and time. An annoyed look was seen on his face however as he came up to the small group. "Athius! Atraaxas! What in Gallifrey's name are you two doing here!? You're worrying the locals!"

"Pops! Wonderful to see you! Lack of war agrees with you!" Athius told him with a wave of his hands, followed by a hug.

Raax, or Atraaxas, just watched on in amusement as his father scowled and tried to get out of the hug. "Worry not, father. Certain elements on Gallifrey felt it was best if Athius was out of the way for the time being. We are both from 168 years after you left the planet once the war was over with."

"Would you let go of me!? And who thought it wise to allow your brother access to a Tardis!?"

"My mother of course! Said I was making her hair greyer then what it was but I never saw any proof of that! Oh! Pond, Williams! This is Raax and I's father!"

"Probably because you weren't looking closely enough." Muttered Theta lowly to himself in annoyance as his youngest mercifully let go of him.

But then he spoke up louder. "I see you've taken on companions then? And what are your names?"

"I'm Amelia Pond. Though I like to go by 'Amy' for short."

"And I'm Rory Williams, Amy and I are engaged."

"Ah! Congratulations! But I must ask, however did you two have the luck to come across my boys?"

A noise of annoyance was heard from the little Alien known as an Adipose on Amy's shoulder. "Oh! Sorry, this is Posy the Adipose. And as for your question, Athius crashed into my backyard and destroyed the shed when I was a little girl." Amy told him as Theta nodded at the little Adipose with a smile on his face and got a wave and smile from the little fella in return.

"And since he didn't know what he was doing, it took a decade for him to meet back up with young Amelia here. Which is how I ended up getting involved as he realized it was probably for the best he had another Time Lord with him."

Though sometimes, Atraaxas wondered if the war had left him more scrambled in his head then he thought for having agreed to going along with his younger brother. Who their father thought to be one of the most annoying beings in all of Time and Space thanks to his high amounts of energy and the like. Theta looked at his boys for a moment before looking to the Fez disguised Tardis. "And that eyesore behind you lot?"

"Fezzes are cool, pops! I've even chosen the name of… 'The Fez', for myself." The Fez told his old man excitedly.

His father groaned pitifully. "Oh for Rassilon's sake! Why can't you be more serious!?"

"Because, that takes the fun from things of course!"

Theta rubbed a hand down his face and let out an agitated breath. "You know, I had no idea how much fun the running truly is. No wonder you avoided coming back to Gallifrey for so long!"

"Even I have to agree with my brother, father." Atraaxas added with a small smile.

Sure, it had elements of life threatening danger at times, but it wasn't anywhere near as horrible as the War itself had been. "You know, I think we'll leave you lot to yourselves while Rory, Posy, and I go exploring."

As clearly, the old man was a bit on the annoyed side and didn't need her, Rory, or Posy about for the show. "Yes, thank you." Muttered the old man.

"Have fun, Raggedy Man!"

And with that, Amy, Rory, and Posy were gone to explore in her old home town. Once they were gone, Athius looked at his agitated father. "Shall we find an adventure of our own then, pops?"

"Don't call me that! And take that ridiculous thing off your head! Honestly!"

"And here I thought being retired to Earth would have made you far less of a grouchy old man. But I guess I was wrong." His youngest replied in a hurt tone before walking off.

Atraaxas stepped up to his father with a disapproving frown on his face. "I know he tries your patience father, but treating him like that is not deserved. Has war truly left you so far removed from the happy man you once were that you can not see how your actions are too harsh on your youngest?"

"I..." Began the old man but found he couldn't continue as his oldest's words hit him hard.

"Oh my…"

That youthful energy of his youngest really was almost like a reflection of him in more simpler times! And it made him feel ashamed of his actions, now and past. Atraaxas saw the look on his father's face and saw that he had realized the truth of things. "I shall see to it that our Tardis does not have such a large appearance." And with that, the oldest of the Doctor's remaining children left to do exactly that and for Theta to do a spot of damage control with the locals with UNIT's aide as he began to really think about things.

 **A Few Hours Later**

A tired and thoughtful Theta made his way to a bench at a park where his youngest boy was at. Said youngest was also making quite the spectacle of himself by moving oddly about and greatly entertaining the children who'd evidently been brave enough to come near him. Of course their parents were nearby as well as a precaution and Athius was even getting the kids to repeat his same odd movements. Movements that young Ms. Pond and her soon to be husband were taking part in, well, Ms. Pond was and trying to get Mr. William to take part. But the lad was so far refusing to do so much to the young lady's exasperation. "Come on, Mr. Soon To Be Pond! Join the fun! Even Raax is doing it!"

And sure enough, he was and even smiling as he did so much to the surprise of Theta! "Huh, well I'll be." Murmured the old man to himself but it did his hearts good to see one of his few surviving oldest enjoying themselves so much!

 _You know what… It might be embarrassing but it would do these old bones some good to try and remember the joys of fun. Atraaxas was right in that the war did have such a negative effect on me but it only has that power if I allow it._

If the others like Sarah Jane for example knew of such thinking, they would more then likely be happy he was thinking along such lines. With his mind made up, no matter how silly it would be, Theta got up and made his way over to the group. "Well now, can anyone join in or is this a private affair?" Asked the old man jovially, catching his youngest by surprise.

He caught sight of Atraaxas looking a bit surprised as well but his oldest ended up giving him a proud smile. Theta looked towards Athius with an apology on his face and in his eyes and his son looked back at him for a moment before saying or doing anything. Another moment later saw his youngest give a faint nod and smile at him, letting him know that all was forgiven. Though they would most certainly be talking regardless later on in private. "Of course anyone can join in, pops!"

"Ah! Excellent! Perhaps this old man can teach you lot a few moves he's seen over the years! Though I do not believe they are as refined as the ones my son here knows."

And even though it'd cause him a few aches in his old bones later that he wouldn't regret one bit, Theta greatly enjoyed himself as he danced like a loon with his sons, the young ones, and the companions of his sons. His talk with Athius also went rather well thankfully and he would wish his son and his companions well on their journies when they left a few days later. Atraaxas would end up staying with his father as he felt confident enough that Athius could handle things on his own. Plus, he wanted to see more of Earth and spend more time with his father as well!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! And since the Ponds were a very definite Matt Smith era, I thought it'd make sense for them to be this version of the character's sons. I may end up making the next chapter the final one of this story.**


	7. Its All In The Ears

**Chapter 7**

 **Its All**

 **In The Ears**

 **Disclaimer: Alrighty folks, this is it, the final chapter!**

* * *

It'd been a year and some change since the man formerly known as the Doctor had returned to his old friends on Earth. And even begun a long awaited relationship with Sarah Jane while also becoming a Professor and bridging the gap between himself and his youngest child. Old Theta had felt the happiest he'd been in a long time and it was a wonderful feeling. Though he knew his time was coming that he would need to regenerate but for once, he was content with that knowledge as it would happen on fairly decent terms. Or at least, that's what he had thought and hoped would happen but unfortunately, a warrior race of yellow skinned Lizard like people had chosen to attack Earth. Thinking that the population was being cruel to all Lizard species' on the planet and wanted to free them from the supposed cruelties.

And while Earth's military had been able to handle the problem somewhat, Atraaxas had chosen to bring in help from Gallifrey to combat the situation and drive off the invaders with a sound thrashing. Further cementing the reality that Aliens really were real and not just some inventive crackpot scheme by an old man at a University. Young Mickey had even joined in on the final battle in downtown London despite his lack of combat experience and luckily had made it out just fine thanks to the efforts of Theta's friends and Mickey's fellow UNIT members. Mickey's relationship with Rose was no longer a thing as he had finally grown tired of her immature ways and lack of wanting to better herself. Allowing him to meet one Martha Smith and begin something with her that was turning out to be rather good for that matter as well.

"Did we really just win then?" Wondered Mickey in awe as the space ships retreated.

"We sure did!" Ace said happily in relief.

Heck, she thought it was getting rather dodgy there until the Professor's people showed up just in the nick of time thanks to good ol' 'Traax! Cheering was heard all around them as Theta stood near the Tardis with a smile and a look of relief on his face. "I guess its fitting I would have one last battle with this face while on Earth." Mused the old man to himself.

 _This was perhaps my most peaceful year and some months that I've experienced in centuries. Hopefully… That can continue…_

"You alright, Theta?" Wondered Sarah Jane as she came up to him and laced her hand with his and getting him to look at her.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, quite alright, Sarah Jane. Nothing to worry about. Just me thinking and looking to the skies is all."

She smiled softly at him as she squeezed his hand. "I suppose it wouldn't be you if you didn't. No matter the face."

Theta chuckled softly to himself as Sarah Jane's eyes widened. "You're… You're glowing."

Sarah Jane took a step back as she released his hand and he looked at his hands as the rest of him faintly began to glow. "Ah yes… This face is wearing a bit thin. But despite the horrors its seen, I've lived a long life with it and the last part of it has especially been wonderful." He told her with a loving look in her direction.

"But I do hope that the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time."

Chuckling was heard from Sarah Jane and those who knew him quite well as Mickey looked on in confusion. "Uhh… What's goin' on?"

"You'll see my boy, that I can assure you." Alistair promised him as the glow around Theta glowed brighter.

And then, it was replaced by another man entirely but still in the same outfit. He took notice of the gathered crowd as the cameras broadcasted the whole thing to the shocked world. "Oh, hello!" Greeted the new face of the long lived man.

Sounding distinctly Northern and with rather big ears and a big nose. "What, what just happened!?"

"Oh this is Ace!"

Alistair, Sarah Jane, Ace, and several others present all looked at one another before looking to their old friend. "Well, here we go again." Mused Alistair as his old friend stumbled a bit and causing Sarah Jane to rush over to him and get him inside the Tardis.

Post Regeneration as he had warned and had been seen wasn't always easiest on him and it seemed like that trend was going to continue. And with the new look of the Doctor and the help of those closest to him, he would truly begin his journey to re-earning the name of 'The Doctor'.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I probably could have taken longer to get to this point but I felt this was the best way to do it. Hopefully folks enjoyed!**


End file.
